Your eyes of treason
by cryptic craving
Summary: Grells pov. erotic, lustful, cheating
1. Chapter 1

The sun is warm on my Flesh, the spring air is refreshing, the birds chirp a sweet tune. I look down at my mangled looking arm, My white undershirt is soaked my favorite shade of red, Crimson. There is a gentle breeze that tosses my apple red hair, everything is red, everything is calm, Just then I hear a slight disturbance in the brush across the meadow, A tall fellow, dressed in all black, with long smoke grey locks, hanging from his distorted top hat, as he gets closer his face reveals, a wicked smile and electric yellow eyes, He walks with such grace, I have no reasons to fear him, and even if I did I have no strength to run, Sebastian's love making may be brutal, but my heart lies in those eyes, those red eyes, my most favorite colour of them all, The stranger kneels down next to me, I frown and turn my face away from him, he tilts his head in confusion

"ehhhh?" he says scratching his head in confusion, "Are you hurt myyy love?" he says touching my arm, "are you on the verge of death?" He laughs wildly, I draw back pouting

"What would it matter to you, and besides you know I can't die, I am a reaper just as you are" I am offended that he would even have to ask. He gets up to leave shrugging as he walks away.

"Come back you bastard! Are you not going to help the lady in distress?" I yell He comes back he picks me up, I scream 'put me down!' over and over again. He carries me to a cart with a lone mule and a casket in the back, he sits me in the front next to him, I cross my arms with a sharp 'hmpt' There is a short ride to a old gothic style shop that reads 'Undertaker' I bite my lower lip pondering, He picks he up again and carries me into the shop, he sets me down on a black coffin, he walks behind the counter there are sounds of digging, glass and metal clunking together, he sets what he needs out, approaching me with a basin filled with water, he shakes his sleeves down, his pale white hands, have long black finger nails extending from his finder tips, he says nothing as he unbuttons my shirt, he is gentle as he picks it out of my wound, taking a wet towel he whines the blood away, a long slit is left he removes my glasses, wiping the blood off my cheeks, he smells like roses and thyme, his hands are undoubtedly sexy, I can't help but blush, he brushes my hair out of my face and slips my glasses back on, I smile coyly, he smiles wide, I ruffle my brow and pout again turning away, its Sebastian I am in love with. He takes out a surgical needle, with a tread, taking my arm he firmly begins to stitch, the tiny pricks hurt me, I like it, I have goose bumbs up my arm, back, sides, my every where. He finishes his beautiful work, wrapping it tightly in a bandage,

"A fracture..."he says, poking at my wrist I wince in pain "it hurts yes?" He pokes it again.

"Stop it!" I scream slapping his hand,

"Be easy with it if not it willl...break..." he finishes taking the bloody instruments to the sink. I shiver from the gust of cold air, I hear the jingle of him, coming back with a olive green wool blanket,

"What is your name?" I ask wrapping myself up in the warm blanket

"Under..taker" he says "My bed is through that door you may lay down if you are tired."

"Where will you be?" I ask concerned

"Tending to clients"

"Huh?" I ask just then a woman with a sadness stricken face walks in, asking to purchase a coffin for her husband, He goes out with her to tend to the body, I go into the room, it is dark and musty there is a mattress on the floor, black blankets, and pillows litter the unmade bed, a small in table with an oil lamp is the only decoration in the room. I lay down in the bed I can hear the soft sounds of rain hitting the roof, an April shower has come to visit, The sound and the smell of him, I drift asleep, I feel the weight of the bed shift, my eyes jolt open, Undertaker has settled into bed next to me, his hat is on the in table, his scar is fully visible, his eyes are shut, his mouth is slightly open, small shower has formed into a storm, I hear the lightning crack across the sky, I cling to him, even though I barely know him I a desperately afraid, I realize now, that he is only wearing pants, My skin against his is almost electric, I am not sure how but our lips meet, a kiss of treason, Sebastian would never forgive me, I must stop I must stop, I run my hand down his chest I feel his ribs, his skin, the muscle, his long nails brush along my back, goose bumbs cover my body, our kisses are awkward, yet elegant and sensual, his strong hands, My hands explore his body, his nails dig into my back, I moan out softly, he replies with a tiered 'ohhh' I am excited all over, I can not stay away, we are tangled in eachother, I bite his lower lip, pulling it down, He climbs on top of me, staring into my eyes, petting me softly,

"My rose..."He says, "Your hair is the color of the insides" he kisses me "Your eyes are the color of emeralds" His yellow eyes glare into mine, they glisten, I can feel his manhood pressing against my leg, I sigh in sexual tension, He kisses my chest, little love bites along my collar bone, 'mmmm' I sigh again 'more' He gropes me, his strong, hand I almost scream, I giggle pushing him back I kiss long his chest, he makes very strange noises, I assume they are good, I grab on to his length. He moans 'ehhhhhhh' The attraction is like a magnet and I can not turn away, our lips meet again in a powerful lip lock, I pray this moment will never end, 'this is not Sebastian I say at once to myself, what am I doing, I pull away from Undertaker, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry but, I can not do this, not with you, Sebastian is my lover...my only lover" I say, I rush out the door hurriedly leaving my friend behind, I go straight to the Phantomhive residence, I want to see my Sebastian and surely he is there, surely he has time to see me.


	2. Chapter 2

There are no lights on in the mansion accept for in the master's room, Sebastian is probably helping His young master get to sleep, The light goes off and I make my move, Scaling up the wall and into Sebastian's open window, Laying in his bed I get myself ready for him, I hear a disturbance in the hallway, a shuffling sound, His door flys open and there it sets my darling Sebastian in a lover's limbo with Wil, tears well up in my eyes, they stare at me, with cold faces

"Sebastian! how could you do this to me!"I exclaim tears run ning down my face, "And will" I say softly, The two make no expression, just a scowl like I was in their way, I leap out the window in a suicide attempt I then remember that Shimigamis can not die, Hopelessly I wander back the The Undertaker's shop, the only place where I may be accepted even if, I have broken my other wrist, I clench it with my fractured one and limp to the shop, it is in the dead of night, I expect him to be asleep, I walk in, there sets my dusty haired knight, waring tight pants and his boots, his jacket and his hat are still in the bed room I assume, he looks up at me a grin spreads across his face, he brushes his hair behind his ear, the metal from his peircings glisten across the odd scar across his face in the candle light, I blush, 'what should I say what should I do?'

"My rose you havvve returnnndehh? He says with a giggle

"Yes my love, will you accept me back" I say now at his feet, He tilts his head in confusion,

"Yesss, you posses with such beauty" He lifts me up in an embrace. "you...will be mine to love?"

"Yes" I begin to cry again "I am so sorry" I hide my face in his chest The tears soak his skin, he pets my hair gently and picks me up, his arms are strong from lifting all of those bodies I am sure, He lays me down in bed and hums me an odd tune, though odd it is soothing I drift asleep, cozy and warm I awake to to his smooth breathing, he has me held tightly, how could I of ever denied him, I guess I was so blinded by the love I thought my precious Sebastian held for me, My life has been a lie, He awakens soon after me, kissing me on the head, he dresses quitely humming to himself, I watch him,

"There arrrrehhh clothinghh choicessseh in that heh heh closet" he points at a lovely looking closet, "They are forreh my clients...but...you may ware what ever you likehh...myyyeh rose.." He says with that he is off to tend to his duties, I open the closet, removing my old bloody clothes, I shuffle through the clothes, I find lovely dresses I can not resist, I try on a red and pink on the colors are brilliant, I play in the flowers, though they are for the dead I know my lover will not mind, I change my clothes through out the day, he always laughs, his laughter I long for it, I know that when he is laughing at me I have his undivided attention, The day was growing old The sun has set, he walks silently to his room removing his clothes, as he was the night before, He lays down in bed, I jump on top of him, kissing his neck he laughs wildly, I snuggle into him,

"I have a suprise for you" I say in a giddy tone

"ehhhh?" he inquries curriously,

"Wait here!" I say going into the closet removing everything, but a slip from under my dress, I want to make it up to him for running my lover shall receive pleasure, I come out, my hair a hot mess, he smiles again, his laughter is sexual, now, I climb on top of him, I toss my hair over my shoulder, licking his neck, biting the lobes of his ear, playing with the metal with my tongue, I grope him, He grins Laughing, He lays me aside climbing on top of me, lifting up the slip, I have nothing on underneath, he grabs my half hard boy parts, I blush deeply as he strokes me, he is good, I hold his shoulders moaning into his ear, he licks my body, his licks and kisses are so awkward, so exotic, they excite me beyond conception, I am about to explode as he continues all the way down, taking my into his mouth, he sucks gentle at first, I moan louder, and he does it harder, releasing into his mouth, it ooozes everywhere her wipes it from his face, my body is sticky, he undoes his pants taking himself out, he strokes himself for a few seconds before taking a moaned position on me, he sticks it in nice and slow, I cum some more, The feeling is of euphoria, he works his hips into me, I moan, he echoes, His noises are so erotic, I scream, he releases inside, and holds me tightly, kissing gingerly, I drift into a deep safe sleep, maybe,...just maybe...he is the one,...My smokey hair, yellow eyed, Knight, My lover. My only one, I can't help but long for My Sebastian...


End file.
